


Play by Their Rules

by Agent_Simmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Simmons/pseuds/Agent_Simmons
Summary: The Hunger Games- created to keep the population down, and for pleasure of those in the capital. When fate forces two tributes together, they find that the don't necessarily have to play by the capital's rules.





	Play by Their Rules

Jemma glanced at the clock, almost 3, she was anxious to get out of school and get home. There wasn’t a lot to do after school until her parents got home from work around 5, but usually she would meet with her best friend to go for a walk. In two days their district would have the reaping for the 83rd national Hunger Games, and they were both the right age for it. Normally it wasn’t a huge deal; their lives were pretty decent, it was just that Jemma and Leo were both in for the draw about 32 times which meant more of a chance to be drawn. For fancier districts like 2, or 3 it was an honor to be pulled, but that was because their districts usually won; but for Jemma, this was a terrifying thing, she didn’t want to die, especially not when she was only 17. The bell rang and she immediately packed up her stuff and headed for the door, following the flow of the rest of the uniformed students.  
Once outside Jemma saw Leo waiting for her, he had more advanced classes and got out earlier then her, he was working on something he was designing and would probably explain it to Jemma as they walked, though she never understood electronics despite being in district 5. As they started walking, Jemma started zoning out, she rarely did but she was nervous about the reaping as anyone would be.  
“Jemma, I’m losing you again.” Leo said, slightly nudging Jemma’s arm, she shook her head looking at him.  
“No, no I’m fine… you know how nervous I get before the reapings.” Jemma defended, she looked back town to her feet, she’d been kicking a rock as they walked and finally kicked it into the river. Leo took her hand,  
“Jemma- we’ll be okay.” He calmly said, looking her in the eyes. “What’s the chances of our names being pulled anyway, it’s not like we’re the only kids.” He finished, hoping to help. Jemma just shrugged,  
“I just have a bad feeling about this one-“ Jemma started, but head her name being called, “Shoot I’ve got to go, I’ll see you tomorrow Leo.” She said as she ran off. As Jemma ran she realized that she probably wouldn’t see Leo tomorrow, considering it was the reaping. She sighed, heading home, her parents had made a nice dinner but Jemma was too nervous to eat. That night as Jemma went to bed she could help but hear Leo’s words repeated in her head; “…it’s not like we’re the only kids.” She heard over and over. “Kids” everyone in the reapings were kids.  
Jemma woke up to her parents arguing over what Jemma was to wear to the reaping she got up, dressing in a blouse and jeans, then headed out to go to the square. Leo managed to catch up to her as they walked, Jemma looked at the peacekeepers; filing kids into lines, she wondered how they did it without regret. One of the peacekeepers caught her eye, a female; Jemma quickly looked away and continued to walk.  
“What was that?” Leo asked as he followed her to check-in, Jemma just shook her head, letting them prick her finger for her blood sample. That was just one of the sick ways the capital kept track of everyone. The two didn’t get any time to talk before they were separated into groups based on their age and gender. Jemma felt her heart beginning to race and the next few minutes were a bit blurred. Soon she was watching the glammed out representative of the capital walk on stage to pick a boy’s name. She grew nervous, but let out a relieved breath when Leo’s name wasn’t called; though the male tribute that was picked freaked out and tried to run. There was a bit of commotion as the peacekeepers caught him and brought him up to the stage he couldn’t have been more then 16. Then she realized it was time for the girl’s. The time seemed to be going in slow motion, the woman dug through the bowl for a minute, until she finally found a card and seemed satisfied with it. The woman pulled the card out of the bowl, approaching the podium with the card and standing in front of the microphone. Slowly opening the card, she read the name;  
“Jemma Simmons!” she said, with joy in her voice, though Jemma felt her heart drop. Suddenly it was hard to move, everyone turned their heads to look in Jemma’s direction.  
“Jemma? You need to come up to the stage dear.” The woman said, the girls all parted to make a path for Jemma and she slowly walked, she heard someone screaming; it was Leo, he was trying to get to Jemma. Once Jemma arrived on stage she looked out and her face flushed, did that really just happen?  
“Ladies and gentlemen, your district 5 tributes for the 83rd annual Hunger Games, Alex Brown and Jemma Simmons!” The woman said enthusiastically, though Jemma could barely hear her over her heartbeat which felt like it would burst at any minute. Jemma was rushed into a room where she would have a few minutes to say goodbye, and then they would be off to the capital.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is bases off of The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins! The characters are all from Agents of Shield.


End file.
